The Words Unknown
by readermad
Summary: It starts off with the dreams, and then the case, but Reid never thought they would have a connection. The team is forced to fight agents their toughest UnSub yet, while Reid fights his most Darkest Nightmares. Would he be able to stay in the BAU or not.
1. Pen and Paper

** Readermad here, I hope you enjoy this story. This story has three parts in it, I trying out a new thing so just stay with me. This chapter is sort to just give you an idea.**

* * *

** Criminal Minds/ the Words Unknown...**

** Part 1, the Long Words....**

** Chapter 1, Pen and Paper**

* * *

_ Wednesday_

Death...a name, an end of someone's life, and a hobby.

To some, death was a job. They pick someone and end their lives for revenge, for love, for justices and some who just can't stop.

There are but a few who don't do it cause' they want to or they have to. These people kill for one thing only, to be named Death itself.

These people kill the ones they know, even if they just met. They would wait and watch their victims and everyone around them.

Some of these killers would kidnap their "prey" back to their hideout and tell them that their lives will end by Death. After they kill them, they would bring their victims back to their Victim's homes to be found. These are the ones that get caught easily because they are disorganized.

The second type of killers would go to their Victim's homes and kill them in the bedroom, but they slowly watch their Victim's life being drained away and after they are done they would write on the wall in blood, _"Death will reveal..." _ They barely get caught.

There is one more type, which no one has caught, that no one can ever find and Sam Tyson was one of them.

To the world, Tyson never existed. No one knew who he was or what he was, but that'll change, he'll show the world who he is, he'll show everyone that he is death.

The days went on and Mr Tyson hadn't moved from his seat at his desk. He sat there looking down at the blank sheet of paper and the blue coloured pen that sat on top of the page undisturbed.

His desk was messy, with the empty bottles of water and boxes from some take away crowd, the stack of papers that flooded the edge of the desk with years of notes on his victims in his life.

He couldn't help but to give himself praise for the work he done, 102 victims he had taken their lives before their eyes. The one thing that got laughing for joy was the fact that half his victim's families still thinks they're somewhere out there, _fools_ was what he called them, _idiots._

He tried to think of a way to get noticed but not to get caught, to let the people know that Death is here. He wants to see all the fear in those people's faces that are just walking about.

He laughed out loud at the image of this.

Sam picked up the blue pen and examined it. He was about to write down his plan, write down everything that he has in store for America, and he knew that everything is going to come true.

His snake-like smile appeared on his face as he rested the pen top on the paper and began to write his plan.

** OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The darkness seemed to have surrounded him. Everything around him seemed to have disappeared into darkness. Vanished. Reid was alone, unsure where he was. He felt his fear over-powering him. He tried not to show it but he couldn't control it anymore.

He knew he was standing, but what scared him, it looked like he was standing on nothing. Everything was black; everywhere he looks it was total blackness.

Reid wrapped his arms around his middle trying to stop himself from shaking. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to be here. He closed his eyes tighter.

He heard a voice, someone breathing deeply. 'I'm scared.'

It was a girl between five and ten by the sound of her voice. Reid opened his eyes. He was still covered in darkness.

'P-please, Spencer...' The girl mumbled, sounding terrified.

The voice seems to be near. There was something about it, something that he couldn't put his finger on it.

'W-where are you?' Reid called as he looked around his surroundings but there was nothing but darkness.

'P-please, Spencer...' She repeated even more closely now. Her voice echoed around him.

_How does she know my name, _Reid thought, _who is she._

Before Reid knew it the girl screamed, 'SPENCER.....!'

The noise was deafening, Reid covered his ears as the girl kept screaming; his ears began to bleed in pain, his head spinning, his body getting weaker and weaker.

Reid awoke gasping in his bed, in his bedroom. He felt his heart pounding inside his chest, with every beat sending an unbearable pain threw his whole body. He pressed hard against his chest with his right hand, which felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

He could hear his phone ringing at his bedside table just a few inches away. He had trouble breathing, slowly he took a deep breath, trying to regain his strength. Reid just lay there, as the pain in his chest slowly faded and his body returned to normal.

When he realized that his phone was still ringing, he grabbed it with his spare arm and flipped it open without looking at the ID caller.

He placed his phone at his ear. 'Hello.' Reid said, trying to keep his voice level.

'Reid, its Hotch.' Hotch replied, sounding more tired then ever.

'Is something the matter?' Reid asked. Reid bit his lower lip to stop himself from gasping , it was painful for him to talk, but he didn't want Hotch to know.

'We got a case, a kidnapping and it's an urgent one. I need you to come down here immediately.' Before Reid could reply, Hotch hung up and Reid was left in the silence once again.

* * *

**What do you think, it's hard to think of an evil person but I hope I got him right.**

**If you want me to continue the story please Review.**


	2. Unbearable Pain

**Readermad here, thank to everyone who read and I hope I don't disappoint you with this story in any way. Well, please read and I hope you review this story for any ideas or things like that....  
**

* * *

** Criminal Minds/ the Words Unkown...**

** Part 1, the Long Words ....**

** Chapter 2**, **Unbearable Pain....**

* * *

Morgan yawned as he left the elevator and headed for his desk. The place was empty besides Prentiss, JJ, Gideon and Hotch who all looked like they had never slept.

_Of course they haven't,_ Morgan thought,_ its bloody four in the morning._

The room was silent, besides the ticking sound of the many clocks that hung on the wall. Morgan watched his friends while he walked around each desks.

Morgan noticed Hotch's face, beyond his unreadable expression; he could see a hint of terror in his eyes.

When he walked over to his colleges, they all turned to look at him. Morgan folded his arms.

'Do any of you know what time it is?' he began. 'I just finally got to sleep and what happens, I get a call about a case, anyways what's it about, you just told...'

Morgan stopped when Hotch gave him a glare which he had so often had seen with bad cases. 'When everyone is here come to the briefing room.' And with that he turned around and headed for his own office.

Morgan stood where he was; he had never seen Hotch like that, well maybe once or twice but it still sent shivers up his spine.

Morgan turned to JJ and Prentiss. 'Do you know what's happening?' he asked them, with slight fear in his voice.

The two of them exchanged looks before turning back to look at Morgan.

JJ shrugged, 'I have no idea. He told me he got a call shortly before he called me, but he didn't say anything else.'

Morgan sighed as he sat down on the edge of the desk. He looked around the place; when he noticed who they were waiting for.

'Hey, where's Reid?' Morgan asked, with no sight of their youngest college.

'I phoned him before you arrived and he said he'll be here in en twenty minutes, I guess the traffic.' Prentiss suggested.

'Traffic,' Morgan repeated, 'why would there be traffic at four in the morning?'

'To let you know,' Prentiss went on, 'some people go to work at this time or just going home from work.'

Morgan covered his mouth as he yawned once again. 'I hope he hurries up.'

XOXOXOXOXO

Reid banged the back of his head on the elevator's wall. He could still hear the scream of the little girl in his head. The scream that for no reason haunted him.

The fear of that dream was still there, he could feel himself shaking at the thought and his heart racing which still sent pain threw his chest and the rest of his body.

He felt embarrassed at the thought of being scared of a simple dream but he couldn't seem to control it anymore.

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to get the thought out of his mind. He couldn't help but hear the girls voice in his head, _P-please, Spencer...._

Reid shock the thought out of his mind. _What's happening to me?_ Reid let his arms drop down to his sides and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes.

He tried to imagine the time when he, Morgan, Gideon, and Prentiss were playing cards, the laughter at Morgan saying he's going to win and then lost by him.

Reid felt his fear slowly fading and his thoughts going. He repeated that memory over and over again.

When Reid opened his eyes he felt more calmer. He opened his bag and took out his glasses and put them on.

Reid looked down on his watch on his left hand. It was past half four, he imagined that Morgan would be asking him were he was so he tried to think of a solution.

That's when he felt the pain as if he was stabbed in the heart. Reid applied pressure on his chest with his right hand.

He found himself struggling to breath, Reid let out a gasp of pain as the pain progressed.

Reid tried to move over to the corner of the elevator but his legs gave in.

On the ground, Reid tried to stand back up but failed. He looked up at the metal handle that ran all along the walls. He reached his hand for it and when he felt the cold metal against his skin he began to push himself back up. He grinned his teeth as he slowly pushed himself onto his feet.

When he had managed to get to his feet the door opened and he could see Morgan in the distance.

'Your late...' Morgan announced but trailed off. Reid saw Morgan's eyes widen. Now he was running to him. Reid heard him shout his name as he ran.

Reid felt weaker as the pain in his chest grew. He let go of the metal bar and tried to walk out of the elevator. He stopped when he took two steps, he grabbed his chest with his hand.

He felt the pain getting worse by the minute, but to his surprise his hand that was on his chest felt wet and sticky. When he looked down and slowly turned his hand around he saw his hand and fingers were covered in blood.

Fear began to over come him once again. Reid took another step but fell on his face.

Reid closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the pain.

He felt himself being turned to his back and felt someone place their hands on his chest and pushed down.

He heard Morgans voice shouting, but he couldn't make out what he said.

Reid forced his eyes open and saw Morgan looking down on him with fear in his eyes. He watched as Morgan turned his head and moved his lips, he looked like he was screaming.

Reid found himself gasping for air as he tried to stay awake but the pain was too much.

The last thing he saw was Gideon running up to him followed by Hotch, Prentiss and JJ. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for writing bad.....and for the short chapter, I tried to make it longer but I couldn't so sorry about that. I hope you'll still read.....P.S I bet you never saw that coming........**

**Hope you tell me what you think. ( I hope my good friend feels better by next week)I'll edit it later...  
**


	3. The Plan Begins

**READERMAD HERE, (once again) thanks to the people who are still reading and to the ones who reviewed. I hope you still like reading this story. P.S Don't want to sound meen but the more Reviews I get the more faster I'll write. Sorry that I didn't write as good...... **

* * *

**Criminal Minds/ The Words Unknown...... **

**Part 1, The Long Words..... **

**Chapter 3, The plan begins.....**

* * *

When Reid opened his eyes, he was greeted by the all too- familiar darkness that surround him. _No, not again, _Reid looked around but like always, nothing was there.

Reid wrapped his arms around his middle as his fear grew. He tried many ways to try and concur his fear of the dark, he read nearly all the books but nothing seem to help him.

He stood there, as he tried to figure out how to wake up, but for some reason he couldn't, that made his fear grew even more.

He closed his eyes, and told himself to wake up many times in his head. He tried to remember were he was before he went to sleep, but what got him trembling was the fact that he had no memories of going to sleep, he remembered entering an elevator and nothing else.

'You got hurt Spencer.'

Reid jumped and when he opened his eyes he saw a little girl in a yellow dress staring at him with her big blue eyes.

The little girl looked like she had been bet up many times and had a deep wound on her forehead. She had a yellow headband on her long wavy red hair but the one thing that caught his eye was her smile, _do I know her?_

The girl ran up to him and wrapped her small arms around his legs, she looked around six or seven by her size.

Reid saw tears ran down her cheek as she looked up at him, 'I t-told h-him not t-to get y-you but he n-never listen a-and now y-your hurt.' She sobbed.

Reid wasn't sure what to do, was this a dream, but if it was wouldn't he be able to wake up.

The little girl tightened her grip as if making sure he is really there. Reid just stood there and listening to what the little girl has to say.

'I-I told him t-to leave you a-an your m-mother alone b-but he s-said that h-he want you t-to watch as h-he k-kills Miss R-Reid.'

Reid eyes widened as he couldn't believe what she just said. 'What....?'

The little girl nodded, 'I g-guess he c-changed his m-mind and...' The girl began to sob harder and Reid was stuck between the facts.

Reid slowly bent down to her level as the girl let go. 'Who is ''he'' you talk about?' Reid asked, trying to keep his voice level which didn't really work.

'H-he.......h-he.....' The girl muttered but then started to cry more.

Reid wiped her tears on her cheek with the back of his hand. The little girl grabbed hold of Reid's hand on her cheek as if to make sure he is really there.

Who was she, was the question that flooded his mind, he felt like he knew her but he couldn't explain where or how.

He could feel her soft cheek worm from tears. She felt so real but what does that mean, maybe this is real maybe he was kidnapped.

_No, that can't be right, _Reid muttered in his head. He looked down and when he looked up the little girl was gone.

His hand was in mid air were the girl was and he saw his hand was red with blood, but it wasn't his own, there was a small red hand print on his arm.

In shock he tried to wipe away the blood from his hand but it was like it was painted on his arm.

He swung around to see if the strange girl was anywhere but then he stopped when he saw a light, small but definitely a light.

Reid wanted to run up to it but it was like he was glued to the ground. He tried to move but his legs wouldn't let him.

His heart began to race, and he felt himself sweating at every struggle he did.

Then out of no where he felt like he had just been hit in the chest with a stone really hard, the pain ran down threw his body, and then a few seconds later he felt it a again but stronger.

Reid cried out in pain as the pain came again and again.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Gideon stood in the hallway of the hospitable, looking thought the window to the room where Reid was.

Doctors and Nurses surrounded him as one placed two metal panel to his bare chest and shout out, 'Clear...'

At this Reid's bloody chest lifted up and back down. Two nurses had an oxygen mask ready and a needle in case.

The more times they said Clear, the more Gideon held his breath. He knew he had to hide his emotions but as he looked at Reid, the person who he felt like a son to him, with his life slowly fading.

Gideon bit his bottom lip to stop him from shouting, or worse, letting out a small sob.

He couldn't think of anyone who would have stabbed his young agent like that.

He watched Reid's lifeless face as the doctors tried one more time....

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam sat quietly in the drivers seat in his brand new car, watching his (going to be) second victim. He knew since the team that is going to work on finding him was going to be to busy trying to find out whats happened with there team-mate, _what was his name, ah yes Spencer. _

He still couldn't believe that Spencer Reid had became a FBI agent, _profiler to be exacted. _That thought made him laugh out load. He could only see him as a scared little child with that mental case mother.

He wiped the sweet on his forehead with the back of his hand. It was a hot day but it was a perfect day for "_hunting"_ his victims.

He picked up a sheet of paper with a list of names. He was already done the first victim on his list, Ned Newman, a top Lawyer.

The second he now had to take their life was Phil Hanson, a chief of police. Sam read threw the names he wrote down, all twenty one names that should die.

Like many people, they leave the best for last.

'Don't worry,' he told himself, 'you'll be next soon enough Spencer my boy, just have to wait your turn.'

Sam opened the car door and left his car and carrying his knife that he used for many years and headed for the white house.

* * *

**Ha ha ha, now you see why I'm called Readermad.**

**Please read and Review, I really want you to know what you think, and I may have a different style of writing then many of the stories of Criminal Minds, but I hope you don't mind someone being different. I'll shut up and let you go back to your life, See ya........ (I'll edit it later...)  
**


	4. Mumbled up

**I am so sorry I haven't posted anything for a long LONG time. I had so much work to do I had barley anytime to eat. (I did eat) I hope you are still interested in my story and again, so sorry. Please Read and Review **

* * *

**Criminal Minds/ The Words Unknown  
Part 1, the Long Words  
Chapter 4, Mumbled up  
**

Gideon's heart leaped when he saw Reid's eyes shot open. He saw the fear in his eyes as he looked around at the Doctor's putting needles in his arms, checking his pulse, putting drips into his other arm, flashing a light in his eye and more.

Gideon wanted to run into the room and push everyone away from his scared colleague and tell him he's safe but he knew he couldn't just do that. He felt useless as he stood there doing nothing, but he knew that when he finds the man who did this to Reid, he is going to show him a thing called boxing.

Gideon jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He sighed before he took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the ID caller, Hotch.

Gideon flipped it open and answered. 'Hello.' He wasn't sure what to say, it was like the words were stuck in his thought.

'Gideon, is he alright?' Hotch asked, his voice full of questions.

Gideon took a deep breath, 'He's stable.' He could hear Hotch let out a sigh of relief.

'That's great.' Hotch answered. There was utter silent. Gideon was still staring at the young man who now had his eyes closed once again but by the look on the Doctor's faces and the Nurses leaving he guessed that Reid is fine.

'Gideon,' Hotch's voice echoing in his ear. He had totally forgot he still had the phone to his ear. 'Yeah.'

'Another person went missing an hour ago, the UnSub left another note, "Two done, twenty-one more to go." And he signed it, Death.'

That was all Gideon wanted to hear, no he was stuck on two cases finding the man called Death or to find the man who hurt Spencer.

Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Gideon, I know you want to find who done this to Reid but you're the only one who knows how to deal with these killers and you have more experience then any of us. I'll stay here and find the man who stabbed Reid, you, Morgan and Prentiss need to go to Chicago.'

Gideon wasn't sure what to say, but as he ran the facts over and over again in his mind it was better if he went to Chicago but he didn't want to leave Reid alone.

But he knew what would happen if he stayed here, more people would die and he trust Hotch and he knew that he was a good profiler.

'Ok but I need to go back to my office first.'  
'Fine, see you there.' Hotch added and with that he hung up leaving Gideon with his thoughts.

He could see Reid sleeping peacefully, unaware of his surroundings. Gideon had always wished he could be like that.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Whispers, that sounded so fur miler but sounded like a stranger's voice. Reid couldn't explain this but he could hear a strange male voice somewhere around him, but he was sure he heard that voice before.

He tried to make out the words of what this man was saying, it meant nothing but how was that possible.

The man was speaking a different language, or was he.

Reid knew he could just open his eyes. He didn't want to. He couldn't bear to find out where he now lied. He couldn't bear to find out he is in a strange country.

It seemed like he was lying in the same spot for hours. He felt weird, as if he was hit in the head a few minutes ago and now faced the dizziness that came after. His whole body felt like they weighed like a ton of bricks.

Reid knew he had to face his surroundings sooner or later. Even thou he didn't want to, he forced himself to open his eyes.

Slowly he opened his eyes, and with a difference he was looking up at a blinding light. Swingeing his eyes he turned his head. Slowly everything became clearer. And the voice he heard became clearer and he knew who it was.

'…. Hotch …'

Slowly he could make out a figure walking up to him, he became clearer and clearer.

'Reid, your awake! Everything is all right, your safe.' Hotch spoke.

Now Reid could see him. He looked tired with black circles around his eyes, his shirt wrinkled and his tie just hanging around his neck that made him look like he was just out of a wild party.

There was something odd about him, he looked worried and had a concern looking in his eyes.

That's when Reid took in where he actually was. He was in a hospital room much like all the others he had seen before. Only that he was the patient, but he couldn't think why.

'Reid, your in a hospital,' Hotch announced.

_I know that_, Reid thought, _but for what?_

Reid stared at Hotch waiting for him to tell him why he's here. When he said nothing, Reid decided to ask him himself.

'Hotch, why…' as if faith not wanting him to know JJ walked into the room looking better then Hotch.

Reid watched her as she walked up to Hotch's side beside the bed. He watched the two pairs of eyes looking at him, what looked like them profiling him. _No they aren't_, Reid told himself, _I'm being paranoid._

'How are you feeling?' JJ asked, as she placed a hand on his arm.

Reid opened his mouth but was cut off by Hotch. 'I think we should let him rest for awhile, he needs his rest.'

JJ nodded and before Reid knew it they were already out the door. What is happening?

Reid couldn't explain what was going on. He felt like he was still dreaming but he couldn't right?

What felt like hours past, Reid didn't move, maybe because he didn't have the strength to or that he was under medication. He tried to remember the morning he entered the elevator but nothing more.

He could have fell and bumped his head, no, the pain was from his chest. What could have happened to him?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The sound indicating that it was safe to take of the seat belts went on in the plane.

Gideon waited for a few minutes before taking off his belt. He felt terrible, guiltily for leaving Reid on that Hospital bed. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had no choice but to go on the plane.

He sat there, with his teammate in his head, hoping that Hotch could find the person that hurt Reid. He could imagine a man wearing a black mask and black clothes standing, waiting for Reid. This made him angrier.

Gideon looked over at Morgan and Prentiss who sat opposite to each other looking at the yellow case file in hand. He decided to just listen.

'We know that he probably had an abusive childhood. Maybe he was from a religious family.' Prentiss spoke.

'Then we should get Garcia to check files on a report on abuse, maybe the school might have reported something?' Morgan added.

Gideon smiled and decided to stand up. He walked over to Morgan and Prentiss and asked. 'What if he never went to school? What if he was never allowed to go outside, what if he was born and raised in some other country?'

The two of then gazed up at Gideon in surprise of the thought that he might be right.

Morgan sighed, 'but it doesn't harm checking.'

Gideon looked down before answering, 'the guy we are looking for, isn't in any file, doesn't have an ID or anything. To the computers and everyone else he doesn't exist, he isn't real. He is sick in tiered of not being noticed. He tried everything until he found the one thing that worked, killing.'

He looked up and continued, 'now he can't stop. His mind began to loose all meaning of right and wrong and thoughts began to form. He then finds his own way, a way that makes him feel good. Seeing people torture is a way of life for him, its like going without drinking or eating anything for days.'

'You know a lot about him.' Morgan suggested.

Gideon nodded, 'I was on this case a few years back. He killed nine people before he disappeared until know.'

Gideon saw Morgan's look of horror. 'Man, talk about one sick person.'

Prentiss looked at Morgan and then Gideon. 'The unsub did this before, then that means it is going to be a long time before we catch him.'

No one spoke after that. Gideon moved back to the seat were he sat and Morgan and Prentiss quietly looked over the case files once again.

_I hope we can_, Gideon thought, _I truly hope so._

XOXOXOXOXO

'Did you see his face?' Hotch asked JJ as he closed the door behind him. When he turned around to face JJ, he saw that she did.

'I don't think we can find out by just asking now. It seems like he knows as mush as we do.' JJ added. Hotch rested his back against the door. The two of them stood there in silent as they tried to thing of another way.

JJ noted, 'I guess we have to wait till they find any figure prints in the elevator or his car.'

Hotch nodded. He couldn't wait; he tried to think of any other link. Then he imagined Reid's apartment. Then he stood straight, 'JJ you stay here with Reid. I need to check something.' And before letting JJ ask why, Hotch was already nearly running down the hall and to the door to the stairs.

As he walked down the stairs fast, he repeated five words,_ don't let it be there._

_

* * *

_**What do you think, I hope you Review this chapter and tell me what you liked and disliked about it. P.S If I have any grammar or spelling mistakes, my computer automatically corrects it so you can blame the computer. **

**Weird name right? I couldn't think of a title, I'm so bad at that.  
**


	5. Goodbye!

**I am so evil. This will get you more interested, I hope. Sorry for short Chapters, I don't know what's wrong with me. **

**Criminal minds**

**Part 1, the long words**

**Chapter 5, Goodbye!**

Reid was greeted by the all too familiar darkness that surrounded him once again. This time was different. Reid knew that it was a dream and expected to see the strange little girl who knew him.

He was ready, ready for what might come out from the darkness. But he didn't expect this.

Instead of the little girl, a man, older them him, stood in the distant. The man was well built and had black greasy hair and a look that sent shivers down Reid's spine.

The man walked forward with a smile with a cat. His eyes locked on Reid's. He stretched out his arms while moving ever so closely to Reid.

Reid wanted to move but it was like he was glued to the spot. _It's just a dream,_ Reid repeated in his mind.

'Its been so long my boy.' The man greeted, 'you've gotten so tall, what happened to the small little boy I once knew?'

The man, now only a few steps away from Reid, looked as if ready to wrap his arms around. Not thinking, Reid blurted out, 'who are you?'

The man stopped, his smile disappearing from his face and a look of disappointment flooded his face. 'Spencer, you don't remember me?'

Reid shook his head. The man tilted his head to left and then the right before speaking, 'maybe this will help you to remember your worse nightmare.'

With out warning the man jumped in front of him and punched him on the nose. Reid fell to the ground from the impact.

Struggling, he stood up, covering his sore nose that bleed out. He turned to face the man but the man pushed him to his back with one hard push without even showing any weakness.

Reid couldn't help but let out a gasp as he landed, full force to the ground, which felt like it was made of concrete.

He looked up at the man looking down at him. Then his whole body quivered with fear as he finally recognised the man. He shook his head, not wanting to believe the truth that was in front of him.

'No…no, you're not him.' Reid muttered, just barely a whisper. Reid closed his eyes as he felt the man's foot, full force, against his side.

'You can't deny it Spencer!' The man snapped as he kicked Reid once again.

Pain flooded his body as he tried to stop the tears from escaping from his eye. He knew this wasn't real and it was just a dream but he couldn't help but let that slip away.

He looked up at the man. With a single tear escaping from the corner of his eye the man smiled.

The man grabbed his shoulders tightly, and pulled him forward, right in front of his face.

Reid couldn't stop them anymore, he felt the warm, salty tears run down his cheek, as he was force to look at the man

Reid closed his eyes. 'You still hate me from leaving you and your mother don't you?' The man hissed in his ear, his warm breath running down his neck.

Reid didn't answer. The man shook him violently to get him to speak, but Reid just couldn't.

With his eyes watery he slowly opened his eyes but only to see the man's hand slapping him across the face. 'Answer me!' The man ordered, screaming right in front of his face.

With all his strength he muttered, 'no…'

'What was that, I can barely hear you?' the man taunted followed by him shaking Reid once again.

Reid, now more louder, muttered, 'no…' A snake like smile appeared on the man's face as he stared at Reid's red eyes and his wet cheeks.

Reid watched as the man let go of him and rubbed his hands. 'Now tell me, want kind of boy hates his own father?'

Reid looked down, not answering his question. When nothing happened Reid looked up but the man punched him between the eyes. Reid let out a gasp, as he felt as if he couldn't breath, the room began to spin.

And before he knew it he was laying in the same bed, back in the room were JJ had fallen asleep in the plastic chair in the corner of the room.

XOXOXOXOXO

Gideon stared up at the red writing on the yellow wall. He stared at it, reading it in his head over and over again. He thought he would never read them words again.

'We just got the results back from the lab.' Morgan spoke from behind.

Gideon turned around and looked up at Morgan's face. He knew what the answer was already, by Morgan's look of rage and sorrow; he knew the writing was in fact in Robert Harman's blood.

'It's Mr Harman's blood I know….'

'No its not.' Morgan corrected, his voice unsteady and shaky. Gideon raised his eyebrow, not sure what he meant.

'Whose blood is it then?' He asked. Morgan rubbed his head and Gideon saw that his hands too were shaky.

Morgan muttered, 'it can't be, it's not possible.' Gideon guessed he was talking to himself.

What could have upset Morgan so much? Gideon walked closer to him but out of the blue, Morgan punched the nearest wall in rage.

'Morgan, answer me, who's blood is it?' Gideon ordered, wanting to know what could cause such rage.

Morgan looked up at Gideon and answered almost screaming, 'Reid's Gideon, it's Reid's blood.'

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Hotch let out a sigh of relief, as he found nothing out of the ordinary in Reid's apartment. Standing in the kitchen, Hotch turned around.

He jumped; he grabbed his gun and pointed at a man younger then Reid who stood a meter away. The man had short, black hair, brown eyes, and was short.

'Who are you and why are you here?' Hotch ordered him, with his gun still pointing at him.

The man answered, 'my name is Ted. I did something bad, something terrible, to save my own family, I am forced to tell you…t-to tell you before I say goodbye that when the list is complete, Spencer Reid is next. He will won't stop till people say there goodbyes…. goodbye….'

Before Hotch could react, Ted collapsed revealing a bullet wound on his back. Hotch stood there, unable to move. He couldn't believe that this is happening and that this is real. _What is going on here? _

**Ha, ha, hope you like this chapter.** **Please review, if you want to find out more. **

**I am feeling evil lately so expect the unexpected for the next Chapter. Don't worry, you'll soon find out what happened in the elevator. **


	6. Long Words

**I'm back and ready to go!!! Thanks for all the comments. This is the last chapter for part one so I hope you enjoy it :)Oh now you'll see why its rated T, swearing!!! Just warning you XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Criminal-Minds**

** Part 1, The Long Words **

**Chapter 6, long words  
**

**

* * *

**

Time seemed to stop. Reid never thought a dream could hurt him this much. He knew when your unwell your mind starts playing tricks and you start having strange dreams but his dream seemed so real. He could still hear his fathers voice lingering in his head, each word like a knife stabbing him over and over again in the chest. He could still see him standing in the room with a smile on his face.

Reid turned over on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. He just wanted it all to go away, the pain, the torment, everything. He just wanted to be back home and out of this place. He felt like he was in a maze and when you think your nearly free you hit a wall, a dead end and your back were you were at the start.

He felt a single tear escape at the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath. He listened to the soft beeping sound the heart monitor, the sound of the traffic that could be heard even thou the window was closed, the sound of the clock slowly ticking away and the comforting sound of JJ slowly breathing.

Reid was glad JJ was asleep. He would have hated for her to see him like this, a mess. He pulled the thin quilt over his shoulders. He was still tried but he was afraid to sleep, he couldn't bear to see his fathers face again. He felt more tears fall from the corner of his eyes, 'Do I hate you?' Reid asked himself, barley a whisper.

_Flash back_

__

Reid couldn't stop them anymore, he felt the warm, salty tears run down his cheek, as he was force to look at the man.

Reid closed his eyes. 'You still hate me from leaving you and your mother don't you?' The man hissed in his ear, his warm breath running down his neck.

Reid didn't answer. The man shook him violently to get him to speak, but Reid just couldn't.

With his eyes watery he slowly opened his eyes but only to see the man's hand slapping him across the face. 'Answer me!' The man ordered, screaming right in front of his face.

With all his strength he muttered, 'no…'

End of Flash back

Reid clench his hand into a fist, he knew that was a lie. He didn't want to admit it but he hated the man. He hated the man, he despised him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hotch was at the verge of pulling his hair out. Nothing was making any sense. What is happening?

He was sitting in the drivers seat in his car outside the apartments where Reid lived. He once thought that today couldn't get any worse but of course it did, it just had to. After visiting Reid's apartment he saw someone drop dead in front of him, the man that stabbed Reid and now he just got a call from Gideon that in home they found not just Mr Newman but Reid's blood as well, how was that possible, how was any of this possible.

Hotch bashed his hands against the steering wheel in anger. _Why do they all go after the youngest? _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't get so upset, yes Reid was his friend and generally friends worry about their friends but there was something different. He felt the anger boiling inside him, anger that seemed to never leave. He couldn't imagine what Reid most be going trough. This thought made him more angry and he slammed his fist against the steering wheel five times.

'I swear I'm going to kill this bastard!' Hotch spat, 'oh just wait and see. That's a promise!'

Hotch picked up his phone which was on the passenger seat. He took another deep breath and dialed JJ's mobile number. He placed the phone at his ear, he could hear it ringing but it wasn't long till she picked up.

_'Hello?' _

'JJ, it's Ho...' Hotch paused, that didn't sound like JJ.

_'Sorry but JJ's unavailable right now,' _the voice spoke, _'but Reid is doing great. Thanks to your little intervention, I decided to change my plan a bit.' _the man laughed, _'were having so much fun here, it's a shame your not here to enjoy this and don't worry he's not dead...yet.' _

Hotch couldn't speak. He felt the words trapped inside his through. He felt his stomach turning at the sound of Sam's voice.

_'Can't talk that's okay. Oh I hope you don't mind I took that blond Bitch who was in the room. I'll just say it was so easy getting them out of that place. Believe me, the police here are total morons. I'll better go, but to let you know I still have twenty to kill before it's Reid's turn. Boy this is fun.' _And with the last word he hung up leaving Hotch lost in his thoughts.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Gideon and Morgan arrived back at the police station. No one spoke on the way there or gave eye contact, they just sat there in silence.

When they entered the office where officer Hanson had let them use, Prentiss adamantly ran up to them. It was clear that she was panicking. Morgan was the first to speck, 'hey, Prentiss what's wrong?'

Prentiss looked at both of them as if hoping they already knew, 'Guys, something happened, Reid...JJ, they're gone. Hotch just phoned me and said that he was calling JJ's cell phone but a man picked up instead.....the man....he said he had them and he's going to...going to kill Reid after he kills twenty more people...' She stopped, it was obvious she was having trouble taking it in.

Gideon felt as if he had been shot in the chest. He couldn't take it, he knew these type of killer and... He couldn't bear to think of it, he couldn't. He wanted to scream he wanted to find this guy and blow his head off. Gideon walked over to the table and slammed his hands as hard as he could against it. _How the hell could this be happening? _He asked himself, _why does everything happen to Reid, Why? _

'This can't be happening?' Morgan shouted in anger, 'we have to get back!'

Prentiss nodded and looked over at Gideon. Gideon looked up, 'Go pack, met here in fifteen minutes.'

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Reid slowly opened his eyes. It felt like he was hit by a car but not just once but twice. Everything was fuzzy and he couldn't make out anything. All that he could hear before was replaced by the sound of water dripping onto some surface, that was it. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision but it didn't work.

He sat up that only gave him the agonizing pain that swarmed his chest once again. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. 'Your finally awake I see.'

Reid opened his eyes but everything was still a blur, 'oh and to let you know, you won't be able to see for awhile...and don't ask why or how.'

The man continued, 'I know you Reid, I know that your scared , that you can't handle the pain in your chest, or that you think your friends are hinding something from you or that your still trying to remember what happened to you in that elevator, I know that you can only remember getting out of your car and then blank, then the next thing you knew you were in the elevator in pain.'

_How does he know that?_

'Would you like to know what happen to you in there, would you like to know why you had a heart attack as well as how and who stabbed you?'

_A heart attack, what? _

'You see when you entered your home to go to sleep that night. Well I was there already, waiting for you to come and when you did a knocked you out. I dragged you to your bed and I inserted my large needle into your chest to your heart, I then injected you with...well I'm not going to tell you with what I'm I...Your lucky I'm a good doctor. After that I took some of your blood from your arm and left.'

Reid couldn't believe what he was hearing, he wouldn't believe it.

The man continued, ' then my now dead buddy Ted kept an eye on you and when you left your house and drove off in your car. The funny part is that he was in the car with you and you didn't even know it. You left your car and my Buddy hit you over the head with the end of his gun. He then opened your shirt stabbed you and stitched you up. He placed you into the elevator gave you a painkiller, you then began waking up and he buttoned your shirt, pressed the button on the elevator and left. Now your probably wondering why he did that, firstly I told him and secondly I thought it would be fun to watch you suffer.' The man laughed.

Reid closed his eyes, this man was the reason he was suffering, this man, his voice that sounded familiar was enjoying his suffering. Reid felt someones hand on his shoulder. ' Spencer my boy, your not going anywhere, you should get use to this room and hey don't look so scared, you have a friend with you, I'm not sure what her name is but I'll just call her blond Bitch. Oh she's on your left around two meters away. You should see her face right now, oh yeah you can't.'

Reid could hear the mans foot steps walking away from him. Somewhere near a door creaked open and then slammed closed. Once again he was surrounded by utter silence.

Reid wasn't sure what he felt, he was frightened, upset and even angry. He knew that the blond bitch the man was talking about was JJ but as well as begin concerned of how she was he felt angry that she didn't tell him he had a heart attack. He opened his eyes but he couldn't see.

He was glad he couldn't see, he was glad he couldn't see the man's face, he was glad he couldn't see where he was and glad he couldn't see JJ's face. Slowly he moved his legs up to his chest. He then wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his forehead agents his knee caps.

'Reid?'

He ignored JJ's voice. 'Reid...'

He could feel her hand touching his shoulder but with out looking up he pushed her hand away. 'Reid, I'm sorry...'

A single tear escaped his eye. Those words meant nothing to him now, they were short but to him they were long words, long words that once meant something. It hurt him, he didn't want to face it but deep down he wondered if every apologies that was ever said to him was true. He wondered if his friends were really friends. He began thinking about his childhood. He was quiet boy, threw-out his school years he was always bullied. Calling him names, laughing at him and even hit him. Them words they used, they were long painful words.

The long words. It doesn't really mean that they had a lot of letters or syllables. It was the words either big nor small that lasted the longest in his ear. The words that never left his mind, the words that hurt him, the words that haunted him, the words that once meant something now meant nothing. It was the long words that hurt him the most. All those long words.

_..._

* * *

**Thanks for staying with me and my story. It's been a long time and I'm happy to see that you guys still read this.I kinda rushed this and there's probably a lot of mistakes but I'll edit it later. I really need to finish my stupid History Project. Darn history teacher  
**

**This is the end of part one. Part two, the Feared words is about Reid facing his most worse nightmare, he begins having thoughts, wondering if he truly had friends or someone that cared about him. He wonders why he ever joined the BAU and wonders why he should suffer this much. With his dreams coming more and more real every day he finds the truth about the little girl and......his father.  
**

**I'm asking you this question, and please answer: What do you think should happen in part 2? **

**I already kinda know what I'm going to do but I want to make this part the best part so please tell me what you want me to put in. Maybe something funny, tragic, sad maybe romance...anything your hearts desires. I can't promise that every idea is going in but I'm defiantly going to pick one, or two, maybe three...I don't know. **

**You can either comment me your ideas or just send me a private message, I don't care as long as I can read them, XD. Please tell me your ideas.  
**

** Until next time. **

** Regards, Readermad**

**Oh P.S, Phil Hanson or Officer Hanson is already dead. Forgot to put that in!! ^^" I feel evil.  
**


End file.
